


Supernormal

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Original Character(s), RTS, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rewrite The Show, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After their father goes missing on a hunt, Sam and Dean set out in search of him, reuniting with an old friend and destroying what's evil on their way.But the three had no idea what they were really stepping into.





	Supernormal

**Author's Note:**

> This is an almost word for word, rewrite of The WB/CW TV series Supernatural. The twist is, now you can join our two favorite boys on the roadtrip across the U.S, saving people and hunting things.
> 
> CREDIT: Supernatural is created by Eric Kripke. Along with Kripke, executive producers have also been McG, Robert Singer, Phil Sgriccia, Sera Gamble, Jeremy Carver, John Shiban, Ben Edlund, Adam Glass and Kim Manners.
> 
> Please note a majority of this re-write is the actual script, the only credit I can take is for a number of your, the reader's, parts.
> 
> I gain absolutely nothing from this story, this is purely from a fan for the fans. A fun way to enter the story which we all love, and I really hope you guys enjoy it. ^^

**Lawrence, Kansas,**

**22 years ago.**

 

In the dark of the autumn night, just like the rest of the neighborhood, Mary, John and their two children, 5 year old Dean and 12 month old Sam were getting ready for bed.

"Come on, lets say goodnight to your brother," Mary says gently, carrying Dean into Sam's nursery. She flick the light on before putting him down.

Dean runs up to his little brother, smiling. He gently places a kiss on his forehead "Night, Sam."

Their mother walks up to them, smiling as she leans down "Goodnight, love," she herself presses a kiss to the baby's forehead.

John walks into the room quietly, unsuspected, "Hey Dean." His voice holds a smile.

The boy turns around, "Daddy!" he runs up to his father, and grin plastered across his cheeks.

"Hey buddy," John laughs, picking his son up, "so what do you think?" He queries, smiling at Dean "You think Sam is ready to toss around a football yet?"

Dean laughs at his dad's ridiculous question, shaking his head, "No, daddy."

"No?" John quircks a brow.

"You got him?" Mary walks up to her boys.

"I got him," John smiles as she leaves the room.

"Sweet dreams, Sammy," The oldest Winchester mumbles, hugging Dean in his arms. He flicks the lights off before leaving the room.

But unbeknownst to him, in the silence of the night, once Sam is left alone, the room comes to life with flickering lights, crawling shadows and the babies mobile swaying, unsettled. An evil that will paint the two boys future, picks it's inks and brushes.

\---

Mary is awoken to the sound of Sam crying over the crackling baby radio, with a quiet groan she turns to flick the bed lamp on. "John?" she croaks before turning, only to see the bed cold and empty. She pulls the covers off, getting up.

As she makes her way through the dark hallway with quiet steps, she could hear Sam's cries come to a stop. Reaching the baby's nursery she can she the dark figure of her husband, looming over the crib.

"John?" she whispers, "is he hungry?"

"Shhh," he turns just a bit.

Mary rubs her eyes, mumbling an "Okay," before leaving the room. Walking back across the hallway, already thinking of her bed, she stops mid way. The light, just at the top of the stairs flickering in mockery. She stares in confusion before making her way up to it, stopping and reaching out to tap it a few times. The light stops.

A crash from down the living room  grabs her attention, it takes her a moment to realise it came from the TV. She turns curiously, tip toeing down the stairs.

Mary looks at the TV, a movie still playing, before her gaze drifts to the sofa, her husband peacefully asleep.

Her heart stops and then races. And she turns, running back up the stairs. "Sammy," she hurries down the hallway "Sammy?!"

A piercing scream jolts John awake, "Mary?" he gets up in instant panic, "Mary!" John races up the stairs, running into the nursery.

The nursery is empty except Sam, laying in his crib, awake. John glances arond the room, all seems peaceful, yet there's a stinging gut feeling to it. A dream, perhaps? He walks up to the crib. "Hey Sammy," he sighs "you okay?"

John smiles down at his son when he spots something, just by his baby's  head. A drop of red, deep dark red. He reaches to touch it, and another one hits his hand.

His heart starts racing and he forces his gaze up. His wife pale and bleeding, pressed up against the ceiling in an unnatural way. "Mary!" he screams as she bursts into flames "No!"

Sam bursts out crying, forcing John to scramble back up to his feet. He picks Sam up, running out of the room.

"Daddy?" Dean stops in the hallway, fear in his eyes.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can!" John puts the baby into Dean's arms. "Don't look back! Now Dean, go!"

The 5 year old, having no other choice but to run, holds his baby brother closer and races out of the house in fear.

John runs back into the nursery, holding onto the hopes of saving Mary but the room is in flames.

Dean turns to the house once they're outside, "It's okay Sammy." His voice shakes.

John runs out in time, picking them both up and running. "I got you." His words are followed by the sharp sound of windows shattering.

The once peacefull street is now loud with red and blue lights, cops and firefighters, neighbours circling in worry, trying to understand what happened.

But in the midst of all that, John is silent, sat on the hood of his old Impala with Sam in his arms and Dean right beside him.

 

* * *

 

 

**Stanford University,**

**Present day.**

 

"Sam!" Jessica walks out of the room, her blonde curly hair and little nurse dress swaying and jumping as she stops, putting her earrings in, "get a move on, would ya? We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago!"

"Do I have to?" Sam stands in the door, a defeated smile at his thin lips.

"Yes," she smiles "it'll be fun!"

Sam sighs, walking up to her.

"And where is your costume?" she rests her hands on her hips.

He laughs, shaking his head before looking at Jessica again. "You know how I feel 'bout halloween."

\---

"So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory," Jessica holds up a shot glass, her voice just audible above the music. Their friend joining her in the toast.

"Alright, alright," Sam interupts, holding his glass up regardless "it's not that big a deal."

"Yeah, he acts so humble but he scored a 174," She grins.

"Is that good?" Jason asks after taking a shot.

Jessica laughs "Scary good."

"See there you go," Jason circles Sam, "you are a first-round draft pick," he rests a hand on Sam's shoulder "you can go any law school you want!"

"Actually I got an interview here, Monday," Sam looks to Jessica before turning back to Jason, "if it goes okay, I think I got a shot at a full ride next year."

"Hey," the blonde pats his shoulder, "It's gonna go great."

Sam sighs, "It better."

"How does it feel to be the golden boy in your family?" Jason rests his arms on the table.

"Ah, they don't know," Sam turns his gaze down.

"No?" Jason sounds bewildered "I would be gloating! Why not?"

Sam quircks a brow at him "Cause we're not exactly the Brady's."

"Well I'm not exactly the Huxtables," Jason sasses "More shots?"

"No," Sam and Jessica say in unison but Jason is already skipping off.

"Seriously," She turns to her boyfriend, "I'm proud of you, and you're gonna knock them dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride," she smiles at him, "I know it."

Sam gazes at her with a gentle smile, "What would I do without you?" he shakes his head.

She rolls her head, feigning a dramatic sigh "Crash and burn," she can't help but smile, pulling Sam into a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Sam's eyes shot open when he's awoken by a crash coming from down the hall. He quickly and quietly gets up, walking out into the darkness of his dorm.

A clear sillouette makes it's way across the room. Sam steps up to the wall, hiding in the shadows untill the figure turns.

Making quick work of it he grabs the person but they block him almost instantly, twisting his arm and turning around before spinning him the other way. Sam stumbles backwards. Stopping at the door frame he attempts kicking the intruder but they block him again before pushing him full force into the next room.

Sam throws a punch, missing by inches when the person ducks before attempting to punch back. Sam blocks them with both his hands. The other takes the opportunity and throws another puch, hitting Sam right across the jaw.

Sam tries kicking them again but they dodge, throw a punch at Sam's stomach and he hurls forward. Grabbing Sam's shoulder they force him to the ground with a thud.

"Woah, easy tiger!" the guy huffs, holding Sam down.

Out of breath and in pain, Sam's brows furrow. "Dean?" he breathes.

The older chuckles.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

Dean shoots a cocky smile "That's cause you're out of practice."

Sam glares, grabbing Dean's wrist and kicking his leg up before knocking it down on his back, spinning his brother and pinning him to the floor.

"Or not," Dean grunts, laughing. Sam pats him.

"Get off me."

The younger stands up, pulling Dean with him. "Dean, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a beer," Dean huffs, patting his brother's chest.

"What the hell are you doing here." Sam repeats slower, lower.

"Okay, alright. We gotta talk."

"Uh," Sam starts, "the phone?"

"If I'd called would you have picked up?"

The lights flick on. "Sam?"

Both men turn to the blonde, standing at the door, a baggy, grey smurf crop top and pink shorts on.

"Jess, hey," Sam starts, looking back to his brother "Dean this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

"Wait, your brother Dean?"

"I love the smurfs," Dean smirks, walking up to her "y'know I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league."

She nods sarcastically, smiling "Just, let me put something on," she turns.

"No, no," Dean shakes his head, "no, I wouldn't dream of it, seriously."

Jessica looks at Sam, quite done with his brother.

"Hey I gotta borrow your boyfriend here to talk about some private family buisiness, but ah," he keeps his gaze on her as he walks towards Sam, "nice meeting you."

Jessica shoots a plastic smile.

Sam walks up to her "No," he turns to Dean. "No, whatever you want to say you can say it in front of her."

"Okay," Dean says, smile gone. "Uhm," he faces them both, "dad hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam has his arm around Jessica, staring at his brother, "So he's working overtime on a "miller time" shift," he nods "he'll stumble back in."

Dean drops his head nodding, a forced smile at his lips as he looks back up, "Dads on a hunting trip," he repeats, "and he hasn't been home in a few days."

There's a tense moment of silence before Sam speaks up, "Jess, excuse us," he looks Dean up. "we have to go outside."

\---

"I mean come on, you can't just break in, middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam chides, rushing down the apartment stairs behind his brother.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dads missing." Dean glances back "I need you to help me find him."

"You remember the poltergeist, in Almherst?" Sam questions "Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then too. He's always missing and he's always fine." Sam argues.

Dean stops at the bottom, staring right at Sam "Not for this long," he says "Now are you gonna come with me or not?"

"I'm not."

Dean stares, almost as if he really was expecting Sam to go, "Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting," Sam reminds, "for good."

"Come on," Dean frowns "it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad." he turns and keeps walking, avoiding his brother's gaze.

"Yeah?" Sam follows, "when I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45."

"Well what was he supposed to do?" Dean stops at the exit, looking up at Sam as if it's him speaking crazy.

"I was 9 years old," Sam articulates "he was supposed to say: Don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me?" Dean scoffs. "Of course you should be afraid, you know what's out there!"

"Yeah I know but still!" Sam shakes his head "The way we grew up after mom was killed, and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing."

Dean glances away, sighing.

"So we kill anything we can find!"

"Save a lot of people doing it too."

Sam huffs, "You think mom would have wanted this for us?"

Dean pushes the door open, walking out, jaw locked.

"The weapon training," Sam follows, persistent on getting to his older brother "melting the silver into bullets? Man Dean, we were raised like warriors!"

They circle Dean's car. "So what are you gonna do?" the older shoots, "You gonna live some normal, apple-pie life?" he turns to Sam, stopping. "Is that it?"

"No, not normal," Sam stares "safe."

There's a brief pause in their consistency "And that's why you ran away," Dean scoffs, nodding.

"I was just going to college," Sam reminds "it was dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone." He stares "And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah well dads in real trouble right now, if he's not dead already I can feel it." Dean says "I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can," Sam shakes his head, staring at his brother.

"Yeah," Dean glances away "well, I don't want to."

Sam takes a deep breath, thinking. There's something there, a gut feeling, one that's telling him something's coming, one that's telling him those recent nightmares mean a bit more than he'd like them to.

 "What was he hunting?"

\---

Dean pulls the trunk open with a metal clink, revealing the layout of weapons, from knives to shotguns and all in between. "Alright lets see, where the hell did I put that thing," he digs through the weapons before grabbing one of the boxes.

"So, when dad left," Sam rests his hands on the car, curious "why didn't you go with him?"

"I was working my own gig," Dean says, searching through the box, "this voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

Sam looks at him, sceptical, "Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

Dean looks at his brother, his brows knitted in mild offence, "I'm 26, dude." he turns back to the trunk. "Alright, here we go," he pulls out a few documents, "so dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop, just outside Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy," he hands Sam a picture of a man, "they found his car, but he'd vanished. Completely M.I.A."

Sam looks up, instantly assuming what seems to be obvious "So maybe he was kidnapped."

"Yeah," Dean turns back to his papers "so here's another one in April," he drops the sheet, "December 04," he drops another and continues "03, 98, 92," he drops the rest, "10 of 'em over the past 20 years," he takes the paper from Sam, "all men, all the same 5-mile stretch of road." he closes over the trunk's shelf, "started happening more and more so dad went to go dig around. That was about 3 weeks ago." he cocks his head to look at Sam, "I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough," he reaches across the shelf, picking a phone up, "then I get this voicemail yesterday," he presses play.

The recording starts reasonably clear, "Dean, something's weird staring to happen I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on." the next few seconds are nothing but static before it's coherent again "Be very careful Dean, we're all in danger." the audio stops.

Sam looks back at his brother "You know there's EVP on that?"

"Not bad Sammy," Dean says, "kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" He comments, rewinding the recording. "Alright, I slowed the message down and ran it through a goldwave, took out the hiss," he looks to Sam "and this is what I got."

Dean plays the recording again, unlike the previous time there is no static, instead there's a low grumbling noise in the background and a very clear whisper of a woman's voice. "I can never go home."

"Never go home," Sam repeats to himself, standing up.

Dean mirrors his movement, reaching to shut the trunk of his car. "You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing," he rests against the car's rear, looking back at Sam.

The younger sighs, looking away. It's not an easy choice, it really isn't. Leaving hunting behind is a struggle, you'd think coming back for one more win would be almost fulfilling. He looks at Dean, "Alright," he says "I'll go. I'll help you find him."

Dean nods, hiding just how relieved he is to hear that.

"But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here," He turns back to the building.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asks.

"I've this..." Sam turns again, hesitant, "I've an interview."

Dean stares, quite surprised, "What, a job interview?" he shrugs, "Skip it."

Sam gives a sarcastic nod, a smile of disbelief at his lips, "It's a law-school interview," he says "and it's my whole future on a plate." he articulates.

"Law-school?" Dean nods.

"So we got a deal or not?"

\---

"Wait, you're taking off?" Jessica walks into their room where Sams packing a few of his thing, one of those being a hooked blade.

Sam looks up, covering the weapon.

"Is this about your dad? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, you know," Sam says "Just a little family drama." He walks up to his drawer to grab something more, trying to play the situation off.

Jessica is walking up to the bed, "But your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip," she sits by his duffle bag, playing with one of it's straps.

"Yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin," he turns back around with a shirt in hand, "and he's probably got Jim, Jack and José along with him and we're just gonna go bring him back," he zips the bag.

"What about the interview?" Jessica looks up at him, worry evident.

"I'll make the interview," Sam huffs, picking up his bag and walking across the room "this is only for a couple days."

Jessica follows behind him, "Sam, I mean, please," she raises her voice, "just stop for a second."

Sam turns to her.

"You're sure you're okay?"

He gives a small laugh, shaking his head, "I'm fine," he reassures.

She sighs, "It's just, you won't even talk about your family."

Sam looks down with a scoff.

"And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them," She looks up at him "and with Monday coming up which is kind of a huge deal."

"Hey," Sam smiles at her, "everything's gonna be okay," he reassures, brushing back a strand of her blonde hair "I will be back in time, I promise," he leans in, pressing a kiss to her cheek before turning around and leaving.

"At least tell me where you're going!"

 

* * *

 

 

**Jericho, California.**

  **24 hours ago.**

"Amy I can't come over tonight," Driving down the dark stretch of road, the guy held his phone up to his ear. "Because I have work in the morning, that's why," he said, laughing. "Okay, I miss it, my dads gonna have my ass." His laughters cut short when he noticed a slender silhouette at the side of the road.

"Hey, uh, Amy, let me call you back," his gaze stuck to the figure, he hung up and pulled over to what looked like a woman. The music from his car turning into static as he got closer.

"Car trouble or something?" He opened the window to see a young woman, her pale face framed by thick black hair, wearing long white dress.

"Take me home?" her voice sounded soft, gentle.

He quirked a brow and pushed the passenger door open. "Sure, get in." She inched closer to the car before getting in without another word.

"So," the guys started, his eyes wandering "where do you live?"

"At the end of Breckenridge Road." She didn't looks at him.

He gave a nod, looking back at the road, "You're uh, coming back from a Halloween party or something?" he glanced down "you know, a girl like you shouldn't be alone out here."

The woman's eyes met his in an empty stare as her hand slid down, grabbing her own dress before pulling it up just over her knee. "I'm with you," her voice wandered just above a whisper.

The guy let out a quiet laugh before looking away, scratching his face. The woman's hand brought his gaze back when she gently placed it on his jaw. "Do you think I'm pretty?" her voice was liquid.

He nodded, flustered, humming in an agreement.

"Will you come home with me?"

"Uhm," he laughed off any chariness, "hell yeah."

\---

As he pulled up to the end of Breckenridge road, his gaze laid upon the old, wrecked house, windows boarded.

"Come on," he huffed "you don't live here." he turned to her but the woman sat up, staring at the house with sorrow in her eyes.

"I can never go home."

"What?" he asked, looking back at the house "what are you talking about, nobody lives here," he said, confused and maybe a bit uneasy "where do you live?" he turned to the passenger seat. The woman wasn't there anymore.

Looking around in the car, he huffed, opening the door before walking out, "That's good," his voice shook, "jokes over, okay?" he shut the door.

"You want me to leave?" he turned to look at the old house, a cold fear setting in as he walked closer. "Hello?" he made his way up to the front door, glass smashed, "hello?" he inched forward, looking through.

His hear stopped and he tripped backwards when a shadow and a loud flutter passed by his head. A pigeon flying away. He screamed, scrambling back up to his feet and running to the car, sitting back in and bringing his vehicle to life. He stood on the gas, driving down the closest street.

As the space built between him and the property, his eyes darted to the mirror, a familiar empty gaze looking back at him form the back seat, he jumped, not paying attention for long enough to crash into the 'closed bridge' sign, swerving down the abandoned road until his car stopped.

 And there was nobody around to hear his screams.

 

 

**Sacramento, California**

 

"Alright so," Sam looks up from his map "if you make the drive around instead of right through the city, we should be able to avoid traffic and get to Jericho in approximately an hour and a half,"

Dean cocks his head, steering his car onto the left lane, driving right into the city "Plans changed Sammy, gotta make a pit stop." 

Sam looks at him "Dean, we stopped at a gas station like 20 minutes ago," he says.

"Got a tip," Dean says, holding his phone up with one hand to emphasise, "apparently an old friends in town, I'm thinking we should stop and say hi, I could use another pair of hands," he lowers his voice, "since you seem so set on Monday."

Sam looks away from his brother and sighs, deciding to ignore the extra comment. His brows then knit in confusion "What friend?"

Dean looks at Sam before turning back to the road. "Y/n."

 

* * *

 

"Yeah, it's all good, thanks Bobby," With her phone pressed between her shoulder and ear, and a gun in one hand, y/n continues packing up her weapons, "it didn't work, but I probably said something wrong," she takes a drink from the paper coffee cup on the table, "got the job done nevertheless, so that's that I guess."

"Yeah," She places the gun down in in the bag, getting up to grab one of her journals up off her temporary bed. "Yes I have it written down," she articulates, phone now in hand, she flicks through the journal. "Bobby I'm not 10 anymore I know how to organise my- yeah I have it here," She reads through a chant silently, something Bobby gave her to use as protection against certain spirits. "I did get it wrong," she tells him, finding her mistake between the dead words. "I mispronounced a thing, or two." she admits.

Three loud knocks on her motel room door catch her off guard, she listens in. "Hey, Bobby," she lowers her voice, staring at the door "I'm gonna have to call you back," she says, standing up, "yeah, I will, you watch out for yourself yeah? See ya," she puts her phone down on the bed, walking up to the table to pick her gun back up.

It's 5 in the morning, she knows nobody in California, let alone Sacramento, so of course, she will be wary. You do learn from your mistakes, after all.

She holds the weapon against the door once she reaches it, her other hand hovering over the handle as she listens in; there is nothing but cold silence.

Y/n turns the lock and opens the door, her other hand squeezing the gun tightly, but not pulling it.

She doesn't have to pull it.

Her gaze hardens in surprise.

"Hey doll," Dean breathes.

\---

It truly and utterly, is a silent morning, because the slap across Dean's sharp cheek could be undoubtedly heard across the motel's parking lot.

Sam has to clear his throat to stop himself from laughing. He may not know what exactly had happened before they left, but their once so called best friend doesn't look too happy, and he didn't exactly stay in contact either.

Dean cranes his neck, jaw clenching, "Still got that punch."

She breathes a laugh, not that any of this is funny, it's a laugh of disbelief and confusion really, more so than anything else. Her gaze turns to Sam. He's looking back at her with a sad, apologetic smile.

"What are you two doing here?" she turns back to Dean. "Better yet, how the hell did you find me?"

"Got a text from Paul, said you were in town and we were just passing by so," he looks at her, smiling, "we're here."

Looking away she sighs, unsure of her next actions, "Get in," she pulls the door open.

Sam looks at Dean in hesitation but the older is already walking in so he follows.

Y/n gets one good look outside to make sure there's nobody around before closing the door and turning the lock.

"Got yourself a pretty nice arsenal," she hears Dean and turns, arms crossed over her chest, gun still in hand. Dean's looking down at the table, on it a duffle full of weapons.

"Why are you here?"

Dean takes a moment before looking at her.

"To apologise," Sam says awkwardly, "and ask for help."

Y/n scoffs "Four years," she says "no calls, no emails, not even a stupid text letting me know you two are alive!"

The younger of the two brothers looks down.

"Look we're sorry" Dean stands by his brother's side "we are, but after the accident, dad said it would be better if we just leave for a bit."

"Accidents happen when this is your job, Dean," y/n shoots him a look, "all the time."

"Yeah well, it wasn't exactly our job that time."

"It wouldn't have ended well if we didn't step in and you know I'm right."

Dean says nothing. These conversations are definitely not his forte.

Y/n shoves the gun in her belt, sighing. "What do you need help with?"

\---

"I can never go home," Y/n repeats when the recording stops. "lost spirit?"

"Definitely a spirit," Dean says, shoving the phone back into his pocket. 

Y/n straightens up, thinking, hand smoothing over her mouth.

"Will you help us?" Sam asks.

Y/n huffs, looking at him and then at Dean. She shake her head but says nothing.

"Come on," Dean mumbles.

"Yeah," She finally shrugs, "yeah, I'll help you."

A relieved smile makes it way to Sam's lips.

"That's my girl," Dean grins, throwing an arm over her shoulders.

She pushes his arm off, "Guess I should tell Bobby I'll be a bit late home."

 

* * *

 

 

"Fill the tank for me?" Dean opens his door, glancing at y/n in the back seat. She doesn't answer, instead she pushes her own door open and exits the car, walking up to the fuel dispenser.

They pulled up to a gas station, deciding to take a small break, not too far from their destination. They've about half an hour drive left.

"How long have you been hunting alone?" Sam asks, glancing up from the box of cassetes in his lap.

"A couple of months now," She shrugs, pumping the car with gas "It's still mostly with Bobby, but y'know, his skills are getting rusty with age," that elicits a laugh out of Sam "when someone's out of the area, I'm there to cover."

"And Bobbys fine with that?" he asks "You hunting alone?"

Y/n laughs, pulling the pump out. "He has no choice."

"Hey," Dean walks back to the car, holding up a bunch of junk food "you guys want breakfast?"

"No thanks," Sam continues looking through the cassettes. Dean looks to y/n, holding out a chocolate bar.

"Still eating garbage," she comments but takes the bar regardless, before walking up to Sam.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff?" Sam asks, glancing up as y/n snaps her bar in half and hands one part to him. "You and dad still running credit-card scams?" he accepts her offer, despite just declining Dean's.

"Yeah well," Dean makes his way around the car "hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career," he says, "besides, all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards."

Y/n huffs a laugh, opening the backseat door, "And what names did you put on the applications this time?"

"Uh," he sits down, shutting his door "Bert Aframain and his son, Hector."

Sam shakes his head, grinning.

Dean turns to y/n "Scored two cards out of the deal."

She gives a nod "Sounds about right."

"I swear man," Sam pats the box in his lap "you've got to update your cassette tape collection."

The older looks taken aback, "Why?" he could hear y/n snort from the back seat.

"Well for one," Sam looks at his brother "They're cassette-tapes, and two," he picks two out "Blacksabbath," he asks "Motorhead?"

"Metallica," y/n adds, handing him another tape from the back.

Sam raises his brows. "It's the greatest hits of the mullet rock."

"Yeah well, house rules Sammy," Dean speaks, putting one tape in, "driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." he presses play.

"Y'know Sammy is a chubby 12-year-old, it's Sam, okay?"

"Sorry," Dean gives Sam a look, turning the radio up "can't hear you, the musics too loud."

 

* * *

 

"Thank you" Sam hangs up, closing his phone.

"So?" Y/n leans forward from where she's sat in the back.

"So," he says, "there's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue."

She hums. "That's something I guess."

Dean slows down when he spots a bridge, cop cars parked around it. "Check it out."

Sam and y/n both eye the bridge as Dean parks the Impala. It looks like the cops are searching a crime scene.

Reaching over and opening the glove compartment, Dean pulls out a small wooden box, Sam watches his brother as he searches through a bunch of fake ID's, pulling one out. The older grins, looking from his brother to y/n. "Let's go."

Y/n scoffs, slumping back in her seat before opening the door.

"No signs of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints, spotless," one of the officers speaks, leaning into the victim's car. "almost too clean."

"So this kid, Troy..." he continues, "he's dating your daughter, isn't he?"

"Yeah." the other officer, sat in the car, answers.

"How's Amy doing?"

"She's putting up missing posters downtown."

"You fellas had another one just like this last month," Dean walks up, "Didn't you?"

The officer raises a brow, standing up straight, "And who are you?" he looks the other up.

"Federal Marshals," Dean flashes his badge.

The man eyes him before glancing over his shoulder at Sam and y/n, "You three a little young for marshals, aren't you?"

Dean huffs a laugh, "Thanks," he shoots the officer a grin and nods "that's awfully kind of you," he steps past the cop and towards the victim's car.

Y/n tilts her head "You did have another one just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right," the officer knocks his head up, "about a mile up the road, there have been others before that."

The girl nods, stepping back and looking over the railing.

"So this victim," Sam speaks up, "you knew him?" he questions.

The officer gives a nod "Town like this, everybody know's everybody."

Circling the missing man's car, Dean asks "Any connection between the victims besides that they're all men?"

"No, not so far as we can tell."

"So," Y/n looks away from the water "what's the theory?"

"Honestly? We don't know," the man shrugs "serial murder, kidnapping ring?"

"Well," Dean nods, looking up from behidn the car "that is exactly the kind of crap police work I'd expect out of you guys."

Y/n's head snaps towards the boys in surprise. As if reading her mind, Sam slams his foot down on his brother's, his lips sealed in a tight smile.

Clearing her throat, y/n looks to the officer "Thank you for your time," she offers a charming smile as she falls in step with the two boys.

"Gentlemen," Sam nods. The officer's gaze following the three.

Once the eyes are off of them, Dean frowns, hitting the back of his brother's head. Y/n seizes Dean's jacket, hissing a low "Stop it."

"Ow!" Sam grits "what was that for?"

"Why do you have to step on my foot?"

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?"

"Come on," Dean turns and stops before the two, "they don't really know what's going on," he looks from Sam to y/n "we're all alone on this," he shakes his head. "I mean if we're gonna find dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

And unfortunately, Deans correct. They know he is.

Y/n coughs "Guys," she looks past Dean. The older turns to be met with two FBI agents, and assumingly, the sheriff.

"Can I help you?" the older man says, voice rough. They could tell he was eyeing them suspiciously behind his sunglasses.

Dean presses his lips together "No sir, we were just leaving," he nods at the two feds, "agent Mulder, agent Scully."

 

"You two are unbelivable."

 

* * *

 

As they drive downtown, y/n's attention is caught by the number of posters stuck to as many surfaces possible, her eyes flick from one to another before she notices a girl who seems to be putting one more up. "Guys," she leans forward, pointing at the girl. Dean's eyes flick towards her.

"That must be the victim's girlfriend," Sam says.

Y/n sits back, her eyes never leaving the girl "Pull over."

\---

"You must be Amy," Y/n says once they approach her.

"Yeah," Amy looks up, pressing the poster to the wall.

"Troy told us about you, we're family," Dean falls into step with her.

"Family?" she stops to ask.

"Yeah, we're his uncles, this is my brother Sammy, my wife, y/n."

Amy quircks a brow, "He never mentioned you to me," she continues walking.

"Hah, well that's Troy I guess," Dean follows, "We're not around much. We're up in Modesto."

"Hey, so we're looking for him too," Y/n tilts her head, "and we're kinda asking around."

"Hey, are you okay?" Another girl walks up, looking at Amy with concern before turning to the three in question.

"Yeah," Amy nods, "I'm fine."

"You, uh, mind if we ask a couple of questions?" Y/n tries.

\---

"I was on the phone with Troy," Amy starts once everyones sat in the diner, "He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and he never did."

Sam leans forward "He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" his tone is soft.

Y/n glances around the empty place, hearing the wind chimes ringing from the outside.

"No," Amy says "nothing I can remember."

Dean sighs to himself quietly.

"I like your necklace," Sam comments. Y/n's gaze makes it's way to the piece of jewelery.

"Troy gave it to me," Amy takes hold of the pentagram hanging around her neck, she smiles. "Mostly to scare my parents," she laughs "y'know, with all that devil stuff."

Sam offers a smile, "Actually it means the opposite," he says, warming his hands on the hot cup of coffee "a pentagram is a protection against evil, really powerful, I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing."

Dean huffs, sitting up "Okay, thank you Unloved Mysteries," He leans forward. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared," He shakes his head, "somethings not right, so if you've heard anything."

Y/n watches as the two girls look to eachother, unsure. "What is it?" she speaks up.

"Well," Amy's friend shrugs, "I mean, with all these guys going missing..." she clearly hesitates, "people talk."

That catches the boy's attention, "What do they talk about?" they speak in perfect unison. Y/n gives them a weird look.

The girl rests her arms on the table, fidgeting with her fingers, "It's kind of a local legend," she starts "this one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial like decades ago."

The trio share a look.

"Well supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchikes and whoever picks her up... well they disppear, forever."

 

* * *

 

Sat at one of the computers in the local library, Dean attempts once more looking up something on the little legend, but comes up with nothing.

"Let me try," Sam reaches over just to have his hand slapped away by his brother.

Dean glares "I got it," he turns back to the computer. This time Sam pushes his chair away.

"Guys," Y/n calls, sat at another one of the computers.

"Such a control freak" Sam mumbles, moving up to y/n who's now got a small smile at her lips. _'These two will never change.'_

"So," she says "angry spirits are born out of violent death."

Dean walks up, raising a brow, "We got that."

"That doesn't mean it's murder," Sam mumbles.

"Exactly," Y/n moves away from the computer, showing them her research.

"Female suicide on Centenntenial," Dean reads, brows raised.

Sam moves up closer, reading the article, "1982, Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps of Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean rests his hands on the back of Sam's chair.

"Yeah," Y/n says "an hour before they found her, she calls 911, her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute and when she comes back, they aren't breathing."

"Our babies are gone and Constance couldn't bear it," Sam reads, "said husband, Joseph Welch." he scrolls down to a picture.

"That bridge look familliar to you?" Y/n looks up at the boys.

Dean ruffles the girl's hair, "Nice work."

 

* * *

 

"I'm not liking this," Y/n mumbles, shutting the car's door. They drove back down to the bridge, deciding to do it once it get's dark to avoid stumbling upon any people.

"Yep, me neither," Dean shoves his hands into his pockets as the three make their way to the railing. "So, this is where Constance took the swan dive."

Y/n looks over at the black water, pursing her lips. Everything feels off.

"So you think dad would have been here?" Sam looks over at his brother.

Dean nods "Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him," He steps away.

"Okay, so now what?" Sam follows him. Y/n looks at the two, feet glued to the ground.

"Now we keep digging till we find him, it might take a while."

"Dean," Sam sighs "I told you, I've to get back by-"

"Monday," Dean turns around, nodding, "right, the interview, yeah I forgot," he knocks his head up "you're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer?"

"Dean," Y/n interrupts, trying to stop him as she walks up behind Sam.

"Marry your girl?" He ignores her.

"Maybe, why not?" Sam shrugs at his brother.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?"

"No," Sam frowns "and she's never going to know."

"Well that's healthy,"

The girl behind them sighs, understandably not happy with their bickering. Because this is how it'll end, in an argument.

"You can pretend all you want, Sammy, but sooner or later you're gonna have to face up to who you really are," Dean turns, walking.

"And who is that?" Sam follows.

"One of us."

"No!" Sam runs in front of him, "I'm not like you, or y/n or dad," he says "this is not going to be my life."

"Well you have a responsibility."

Sam stops him, "To who, to dad?" he asks "and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like," he stares at Dean "what difference would it make? Even if we do find that thing that killed her, moms gone, and she isn't coming back."

Y/n's about to say somethign when Dean seizes Sam by his jacket, pushing his brother up against the bridge's metal railing.

"Dean, stop it," She starts walking up to the two.

"Don't talk about her like that."

Y/ns about to pull the older away when her gaze is caught by a white figure across the road, stood at the edge of the bridge's railing, dress flowing with the breeze in a hypnotic illusion. "The hell-" She stops and starts walking towards the figure, increasingly faster with each step.

Dean finally les Sam go, turning to his friend "Y/n-" he's about to speak when he sees what she's walking up to, or rather who. He has no time to think before the figure topples forward, it's body falling towards the water.

Y/n starts running, the boys right behind her. They stop at the railing.

"Where'd she go?" Dean looks down.

Y/n turns back to look at the bridge "I don't know," Her attention is then caught by Dean's car coming to life, it's headlights blinding and engine roaring. "Guys," she says, unsure.

"What the..?" Dean turns.

Sam stares, confused "Who's driving your car?"

Both his and y/n's stomachs drop when Dean puts his hand into his pocket, pulling out his car keys, dangling them between his fingers.

The car growls, it's wheels screeching as it starts in the group's way. Dean steps back in surprise, his hand grabbing at y/n's arm "C'mon," He looks to Sam in sudden panick "Go, go!" they turn and start running, the monster car hot on their tail and accelerating. Getting nearer.

With the vehicle closer and closer they're running out of time, and in the heat of the moment Dean turns to the railing, Sam following as the two flip over it. Y/n has no option but to turn left but the car pitches her over it's hood and she hits the pavement, tumbling across the road.

Sam stares down at the lake, holding onto one of the bridge's metal supports "Dean!" he manages to pull himself up and as he watches his brother crawl onto the lakes bank. "Are you alright?!"

Dean coughs, dropping onto his back, covered in muck "I'm super!"

Sam laughs, before panick sets in again, "Y/n," He mumbles, scrambling up "Y/n!" he jumps over the railing, rounding the car to see her on the ground, struggling to her knees.

He runs to kneel beside her "Y/n! Are you okay-"

"Peachy," She groans, holding onto her aching arm. Sam helps her up with a few more painful groans on her side. "Cursed car," She scoffs at the black beauty.

\---

"Car alright?" Sam asks once Deans back and finished checking it.

"Yeah whatever she did to it, it seems alright now," He says, wiping some mud off his face, "You okay?" he looks at y/n.

"I'll be fine," she says, rolling her shoulder with a wince.

"That Constance chick," Dean turns "what a bitch!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure," Sam turns, sitting on the hood of the car with Dean, "So where's the trail go from here, genius?"

Dean throws his hands up, shrugging. The three stare down the dark road, silent.

Y/n turns to Dean, grimacing "You smell like a toilet." she mumbles.

Dean drops his head with a nod.

\---

"One room please," Dean drops his card on the counter once they arrive at the motel.

The older man at the counter picks it up, reading the name. "You guys having a reunion or something?"

Dean tilts his head. Sam steps closer "What do you mean?"

"That other guy, Bert Aframian," he looks at the three, "he came in and bougth out a room for the whole month."

The three exchange a look.

\---

"Do you have a bobby pin?"

Dean look's at the girl, eyebrows knoted, clearly asking 'why the hell would I have a bobby pin'

Sam huffs, stepping up to her and pulling out a small pin from his jean's pocket, handing it to her. She smiles before turning back to the door.

"Dude?" Dean shoots his brother a look.

Y/n manages to unlock the door, opening it slowly.

"What?" Sam asks.

Dean lifts his arms, "Why do you have that?"

"Guys," Y/n calls.

"Jessica-"

"Don't use your girlfriend as an excuse-"

"Guys!" She turns to them, shutting the two up.

The boys stare before following her inside, silent as they all look around the room. There are posters, newspapers, pages out of books, notes and drawings covering the walls. Y/n feels something crunch beneath her feet and once she looks down, she notices a thick circle of salt.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least," Dean says, looking around.

"Salt," Y/n says, breaking the circle with her foot "cat's-eyes shells, John was worried, trying to keep something from coming in,"

"What do you got here?" Sam asks, walking up to Dean.

"Centennial Highway victims," Dean looks at the papers on the wall. "I don't get it, I mean different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities," He stares at the articles "there's always a connection, right?" He turns to y/n "what do these guys have in common?"

Y/n looks to Sam who walked off to the other end of the room. She joins him at the lonely desk in the corner, flicking a small lamp on. Sam reads the articles above it. "Dad figured it out,"

"What do you mean?" Dean turns to the two.

"He found the same article we did," Sam looks at his brother and back to the article.

"Constance Welch," Y/n looks at Dean, "she's a woman in white,"

"Hah," Dean turns to the articles, "you sly dogs," he says, looking at the victim's pictures. "Alright so if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it." He turns.

"She might have another weakness," Sam mumbles.

"No, dad would wanna make sure, he would dig her up."

"Does it say where she's burried?" Y/n asks.

"No, not that I can tell,"

"Well, if I were John," Y/n holds up an older article "I'd go ask her husband."

Dean nods, "Alright, why don't you two see if you can find an adress and I'm gonna get cleaned up."

"Alright," Y/n turns to leave the room, nudging Sam on her way. He understands.

"Hey Dean, what I said earlier," Sam looks at his brother once the girl's out the room, "about mom and dad, I'm sorry,"

Dean raises a hand to shush him, "No chick-flick moments,"

"Alright," Sam scoffs, "Jerk."

Dean turns, a small smile at his lips, "Bitch."

\---

"Alright, got the wifi," y/n walks back into the room with her laptop. She sees Sam sat on the bed, phone up to his ear.

"Hey," Dean walks out of the bathroom, tugging his jacket on "I'm starving, I'll grab a little something to eat at the diner down the street, you want anything?" He looks at his brother.

"No," Sam mumbles, still on his phone.

"Aframian's buying," he teases. Sam shakes his head.

"Fine," he says and turns to y/n "you coming, doll?"

She glances at Sam and then stands up, "Sure."

"He's off," Dean says once they're out of the room.

"Sam?" Y/n asks, "He just wants to find your dad and go home."

Dean huffs at that, "Home," he says, giving it an uneccesary emphasis. "And what about you? Wanna go home too?"

"Dean-" she trails off, nudging him as they turn, "Cops on our 6," shes says, slowing down as Dean pulls his phone out. She turns, the motel clerk pointing their way.

"Dude, five-O, take off," Dean speaks once Sam picks up. "Uh they kind of spotted us, go find dad."

"Officers," Y/n smiles. Dean shoves his phone back into his pocket and turns.

"Is there a problem?"

"Where's your partner?" The man asks.

Dean feigns confusion, "Right here sir," he glances at y/n.

The officer nudges his head their rooms way, his partner heading off to check it out. Dean's and y/n's eyes follow helplessly.

"So, fake U.S Marshals, fake credit cards," the man says, looking from the guy to the girl "you got anything that's real?"

"My boobs, sir."

Dean grins.  
  


"You have the right to remain silent." the officers handcuff the two, all they can do is look at eachother. Great.

 

* * *

 

"So, missy," The sheriff says, sitting in front of y/n, "mind giving us your real name?"

The girl sits up, her eyes wandering around the interrogation room. She stays silent.

The man leans forward "What about your friend over there," he nods in the other rooms direction, "what's your relationship?"

When he doesn't get an answer, he sighs. "How'd you get that?" He points to the gashes on her temple, caused by the Chevrolet's very recent attack. "You know, your silence is only more incriminating. "

"Innocent until proven guilty, officer."

"Oh I've proof," he says "a room full of articles and a bunch of satanic mumbo jumbo."

"Doesn't sound too convincing to me."

He stands up, nodding at her, "We'll see about that."

He leaves the room, leaving y/n sat there. She glances out the door window. _'And what now.'_  
 

* * *

 

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him," Joseph Welch confirms, handing Sam the picture of John back. "He came by 3 or 4 days ago, said he was a reporter."

"Thats right, were working on a story together," Sam confirms as they walk across the junkyard.

"Well I dont know what the hell kind of story you're working on," The man says, "The questions he asked me."

"About your late wife constance,"

"He asked me where she was buried," Joseph looks at the younger.

"And where is that again?"

"I gotta go throgh this twice?"

"It's fact checking," Sam says, "if you dont mind."

"In a plot, behind my old place, over the breckenridge."

"Why did you move?"

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died,"

"Mr.Welch, did you ever marry again?" Sam plays with the little note pad in his hands.

"No way," he shakes his head, "Constance, she was the love of my life, prettiest woman ive ever known,"

"So you had a happy marriage,"

"Definitely,"

"Well that should do it," sam sighs, "thanks for your time," he offers a smile before turning to his brother's car. His hand stops on the door's handle, he turns back. "Mr.Welch did you ever hear of a woman in white?"

The man looks back "a what?"

"A woman in white, or sometimes a weeping woman," he gives a light laughs "its a ghost story, well its more of a phenomenom really."

Sam's  hand falls from the handle, "Theyre spirits that have been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places in hawaii and mexico, lately in arizona, indiana." he starts walking up to Joseph, "all these are different women, you understand, but all share the same story."

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense," Joseph turns, trying to shrug Sam off.

"See when they were alive," sam follows, "their husbands were unfaithful to them, and these women," Joseph stops in his tracks, "basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children."

The man turns.

"Then once they realised what they had done, they took their own lives, so now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him, and that man is never seen again."

"you think- you think that has something to do with Constance?" Joseph walks up to Sam, angry, "you smart ass?"

"You tell me."

"I mean maybe, maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance never would have killed her own childern," he strains "now you get the hell out of here, and you don't come back!"

 

* * *

 

Y/n's running out of patience, she's been locked in the tiny interrogation room for a good hour, handcuffed to the table like a murderer, not to mention she has no idea whats happening with Dean and if Sam got away. Not knowing is one of her least favorite things, she concludes.

Then it hits her, the little twisted bobby pin from Sam, still in her pocket, sitting there, very useful. Her eyes dart to the door, making sure no-ones looking in, she then stands up to reach into her jeans, pulling out the little hair piece with minor struggle and sitting back down. Now that is luck.

She's fidgeting with the thing to form it into the right shape when the door swing open, y/n's hands clasping together around the pin.

An officer peaks his head in. Y/n could hear the commotion outside, tilting her head she could see a bunch of men jogging out the building. "Everything alright, officer?" she quirks a brow at the man, her lips pressed in a teasing smile.

He looks her up and down without a word, then proceeds to leave.

Y/n sighs, getting the bobby pin and making quick work of freeing herself. She looks up out the door, seeing that the station has been mostly deserted. She stands up, making her way out cautiously.

With her gaurd up, she walks across the building, trying to find where Dean could possibly be. There are footsteps behind her and she turns, only to bump into someone rather taller.

"Dean?" she squeaks.

"Shh," he brings a finger up to his lips, "C'mon we gotta get out of here," he takes her hand, keeping her close behind him. They make their way down the station in silence.  
Upon passing an open door, y/n stops, glancing inside to see a small cardboard box. "Dean," she hisses, nodding her head in the rooms direction when he turns. Dean looks around before following her in, confused.

"Yes!" She hisses, finding the the box is in fact, holding their belongings.  
With their stuff back, they continue down the hall up to one of the windows.

Dean looks down, spotting a ladder. "bingo," he slides it open as quietly as possible, crawling through, "come on." He jerks his head.

Y/n follows, closing the window once shes on the ladder. There's a thud beneath her and her gaze snaps to the ground. Dean moves out of the way and she then jumps after.

Looking around to make sure it's clear, they start walking. The boy reaches and pulls out something from his coat. "We have a problem."

Y/n stares. "What's- is that John's journal?"

He gives a sharp nod "Sure is. The cops found it in the motel room."

"Dean, I might be mistaken but from what I remember, your father wouldn't leave the room without this thing."

"That's why we have a problem," He hands it to y/n, "hold on, I'll call Sam," he pulls his phone out. Y/n takes another look around to make sure they're clear.

"Fake 911 phone call Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal,"

The girl quirks a brow at him.

"Listen we gotta talk-" he pauses for a moment, "Sammy would you shut up for a second?"

Y/n flicks through the journal. She remembers John showing her a few things from it when she was much younger, the thing wasn't even half full, she was still a lost, little girl, looking for an adventure.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Dean says "He's gone. Dad left Jericho." he looks to y/n "we've got his journal."

Her flicking stops when she sees one page, a large circle with Dean's name in it, 4 numbers beneath it.

"Yeah, well he did this time," he says, "Same old ex-Marine crap when he want's to let us know where he's going." he looks back down "I'm not sure yet," he sighs.

"Sam?" Dean suddenly sounds panicked. Y/n looks up at him. "Sam!"

"Dean?"

"Son of a bitch," he shoves the phone back into his jacket, "we've gotta go."

"Where?"

"Where'd Constance live?"

\---

"That's my car," Dean starts running, y/n right behind him.

"Dean!" she pulls her gun out of her belt, "gun!" she throws it to him. He runs up to the car, seeing his brother struggle inside. Cursing underneath his breath he points and shoots, smashing the cars windows. The ghost flickers in and out of visibility.

Y/n runs up to Dean just when the car's tires screech, starting forward and at the house full force. "Sam!" she shouts, running after the car with Dean.

The vehicle drives right into and through the front wall with a loud crash.

"Sam?" Dean runs to the car, "you okay?!"

"I think," the younger groans.

"Can you move?"

"Yeah, help me," he reaches for Deans hand, getting out.

Y/n turns to see the woman, holding a framed picture and staring at it. Her gaze then turns to the three. "Shit," Y/n jumps out of the way just in time to avoid the cabinet sliding in their direction. It slams the boys against the car, preventing them from moving.

Y/n's about to take some sort of action when the lights flicker, catching the ghosts attention. She turns to look up at the stairs, a pair of kids appearing behind her. She turns.

Their voices echo, "You've come home to us mommy." They hug her, the woman breaking out into a piercing scream as her figure burns down with the kids, a blue liquid seeping into the wooden floor before bursting with flames and disappearing.

The three look around, sighing in relief once they know it's definitely over.

Y/n winces when the cabinet topples over just by her feet. Both boys offer her a hand, helping her up.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," Dean walks over to the wet spot on the floor.

"That's why she could never go home," Sam mumbles. "she was too afraid to face them."

"You found her weak spot," Dean says "nice work, Sammy," he gives a firm pat on his brothers beaten chest, pulling a pained laugh from him.

Y/n pats down her dirtied clothes, chuckling underneath her breath.

"Yeah wish I could say the same for you," he turns "what were you thinking, shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Her idea," Dean points to y/n.

"Hey," she huffs, looking to Sam, "saved your ass."

"I'll tell you another thing," Dean bends, checking the car out "If you screwed up my car," he turns to his brother "I'll kill you."

Sam looks at y/n, her expression matching his before both laugh.

 

* * *

 

"Got it," Y/n says from the backseat, leaning forward, map in her hands, "the coordinates, they lead to Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming," Dean nods, "how far?"

"About 600 miles,"

"If we shag ass, we can make it by morning," this time, he looks at Sam.

"Dean, uhm," Sam starts.

Y/n sits back, folding the map.

"You're not going," Dean states.

"The interviews in like 10 hours, I got to be there."

Dean stays silent. Y/n gives a little sigh "It's his choice, Dean." Sure she isn't happy Sam wants to leave, but in the end, if it's what makes him happy.

Dean looks at her through the mirror, green eyes staring before he nods. "Yeah," he looks back at the road, "yeah, whatever. We'll take you home."

 

* * *

 

Dean parks the car by the campus, watching as Sam walks out. He turns to y/n, "Come on doll, up front," he says. She opens her door too, stepping out.

"You'll call me if you find him?" Sam looks at his brother through the cars window.

Dean nods.

"Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah," the older says "alright."

Sam pats the Impala before turning to y/n "It was nice seeing you again," he says.

"You too Samuel," She feigns a smile. He chuckles, pulling her in for a hug.

"Say hi to Bobby for me."

Y/n gives a nod as they separate, "I will." She smiles, before opening the passenger door and sitting back inside.

"Sam," Dean calls, hesitant. His brother turns. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." He agrees, walking off.

Y/n turns to Dean after a moment. "We'll find John," she reassures.

He turns to her and nods, "I know," he says.

There's a moment of silence, only the grumbling of the car heard over the night.

"Can you imagine?" Dean speaks again.

"Hm?"

"Going to college," He looks at y/n, "finding a job, marrying someone?"

Y/n looks out at the street, laughing quietly to herself "Honestly?" she shrugs, "I don't know, Dean, seems kind of out there, y'know." her gaze travels back to the campus.

She squints her eyes at a figure in the near distance. "Dean," she says, reaching for her door handle, "That man," she points at an older looking guy, walking out of the building. "His eyes, Dean look at his eyes," she rushes out of the car.

"Y/n!" he pushes his own doors open, running after her. The man's body drops to the floor, a yellow smoke rising into the night.

Y/n runs up to the man with caution. "Sam!" she shouts at Dean, the older runs for the building.

"Here," she kneels down by the stranger, he's coughing, half conscious, "you're alright now."

Her gaze turns to the building just when flames break through the windows, her heart stops, she stands over the man to shield him from the heat. "No," she mumbles, turning around "Sam!" she screams, running into the building "Dean!" she runs up the stairs, meeting the two boys half way. Deans dragging a frantic Sam out of the fire.

Once outside, Dean grabs his phone, dialing 911. Y/n throws herself into Sam's arms, unable to speak, just letting him hold onto her. He forces his cries to a stop.

\---

It's not long before the place is swarmed with emergency services, the campus loud with red and blue lights, young adults circling in worry and confusion.

But the three hunters are silent.

Y/n's walks up to the boys, stood by the cars open trunk. She stops, looking from Dean to Sam.

The younger of the two looks up, eyes an empty brown. "We've got work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is a TV show made into a "book" you can probably tell quite well that I still didn't exactly make sense of how to structure it, with scene cuts, constant dialogue and all the pretty cinematic stuff which my standard of writing doesn't quite reach yet haha. I will hopefully improve and adapt as I continue on, so just bare with me for the first few messy chapters ^^'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> I still haven't decided wether I will develop a romantic relationship between the reader and one of the boys, as I do hope to rewrite as much of the show as I can, and it would be a shame to make the whole thing about only Sam when there are Dean girls and vice versa. But we'll see how that goes! I am not opposed to the idea at all.
> 
> Regarding the updates on this, I cannot promise them to be regular as I do have a lot of school work this year and writing a full episode does take a lot of time (this one has over 10k words and I shortened it from 13k)
> 
> I started writing this as a stress relief thing, and considering I'm stressed pretty much 24/7, I will be writing more, just can't promise anything of it to follow a schedule. 
> 
> Thank you guys!


End file.
